The present invention relates to the field of hose connections and flexible pipe couplings, more specifically, a hose coupling configured for use with hammers.
Tanker trucks, whether carrying potable liquids, fuel, waste water, or bulk materials, have to be connected to piping systems in order to be effective. Connections to a piping system typically call a hose fitted with a cam and groove coupling. When new, cam and groove couplings provide a leak-proof seal that is easy to use. However, with age and repeated use the cam and groove couplings become less reliable and more difficult to use. To compensate for this, some users of cam and groove couplings have taken to using hammers to insure the secure connection of the cam and groove couplings. While this techniques does produce immediate benefits, the disadvantage of this techniques is that it further damages the cam and groove fitting making future couplings more problematic.